Employees and identification checkers encounter numerous distractions and pressures while determining whether a particular customer requesting purchase of alcohol or tobacco products is of the legal age for doing so. Other situations in which employees or law enforcement officials check identification cards to determine that a holder of the identification card is of proper age to perform a particular activity include bouncers at a night club checking to make sure someone is allowed to enter the establishment or movie vendors checking to make sure a patron's are of the required age to see films having particular ratings. For this and other reasons, a tool aiding in checking a patron's identification for authenticity and appropriate age is needed.